Equilibrium
by Camp and Chef
Summary: El equilibrio rige en todos los mundos y dimenciones. Pero cuando algo rompe con ese balance sagrado, es entonces que se manda a un agente del Equilibrio.


El origen del equilibrio.

* * *

><p>La noche era hermosa desde esa colina donde decidieron pasar la noche, las estrellas con su tenue luz iluminaban todo el campo hasta donde se perdía la vista. y la luz de la fogata creaba un ambiente de paz y también brindando el calor necesario para el frio.<p>

- ok chicos, creo que es hora que les cuente una historia que tienen que aprenderse de memoria, si van a ser agentes - dijo un joven de pelo castaño y piel morena con un manchón en la frente.

- no te ofendas Marcus, pero no eres el mejor para contar historias - le respondió una muchacha de pelo chino color amarillo y rojo, su piel color carmín. También cobijada y exponiendo un poco las manos al frio.

- no es eso Sunday, el lugar y el momento son propicios para una historia, además hay que relajarnos un rato, esta misión salió mas movida de lo que esperaba, sobre con todo este condenado frio - dijo otra joven, de pelo lacio color negro con líneas verdes y de piel también morena, estaba mas cerca al calor de la fogata.

- yo si lo quiero escuchar - dijo un niño de color blanco y una pecas azuladas, de cabello corto y color azul, - anda Mark... por favor - seguía apegándose a Marcus.

- si Happ, lo voy a contar - dijo Marcus, - pero si todos se acercan mas a la fogata, porque yo no me moveré mas de aquí -

- solo quiero saber una cosa de la historia - pregunto el quinto, un joven de piel azulada y cabello plateado, y a diferencia de los demás, él estaba solo con la ropa que traía puesta, pues aguantaba mejor ese frio y su cobija se la dio a Myth, - ¿la historia tiene acción? porque si no mejor me voy a dormir - terminaba acercándose al resto cerca de la fogata.

- si Hope, de hecho esta historia es especial, ¿quieren saber de que es? - le respondió Marcus mientras se acomodaba bien en su lugar.

- déjame adivinar, una de las historias de terror que compiten con las de Rainbow Dash - le respondió sarcásticamente Sunday,

- nop - respondió el joven,

- entonces, ¿de que es la historia? - le pregunto Myth,

- bien, ya fue demasiada tensión - saco su mano y dijo - Orden - su mano brillo mas y el fuego se amplio un poco, - les voy a contar el origen de todo lo que conocemos - y con un movimiento suave de la mano, el fuego empezó a mostrar imágenes.

- espera un momento... ¿nos vas a contar el origen del universo? - respondió sorprendida Sunday,

- ¡genial! - dijeron al unísono Hopp y Hope, y se acomodaron mejor,

- espera... nos dirás algo que puede ser el secreto mas grande de todos - dijo asustada Sunday,

- sip, peroooo es algo que de todos modos los sabrían tarde que temprano... acomódense que esto es largo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a la fogata y Marcus comenzó a narrar.

* * *

><p><em>Todo comenzó con dos entes, han tenido muchos nombres, muchas formas, pero siempre los conocimos por lo que son, Creación y Destrucción.<em>

_Ellos siempre han existido, siempre estuvieron ahí, lo crearon todo, y lo destruyeron todo. Nunca hubo un fin._

_Creación hacia los mundos y los dotaba de vida, Destrucción admiraba esos mundos y los destruía cuando era necesario. Y nunca hubo problema con eso, eran felices con lo que hacían juntos._

_Pero Destrucción tuvo una pequeña inspiración. Enfoco su fuerza y creo algo, pero ese algo se dividió, y esas divisiones se transformaron en fuerzas, fuerzas oscuras. Fuerzas Destructivas. Esas fueron el Odio, la Oscuridad, el Miedo y el Caos._

_Inmediatamente esas fuerzas infectaron los mundos de Creación. Destrucción trato de detenerlas, pero fue demasiado tarde, los mundo perecieron de maneras horribles, y las fuerzas tomaban mas poder por cada mundo que sucumbía. Destrucción se lamento de haber creado eso._

_Pidió perdón a Creación por lo que había hecho, esta no le reprocho, sabia que fue algo que no se podía controlar. Pronto los dos se pusieron en marcha para reparar y detener el daño que las fuerzas estaban haciendo._

_Destrucción acabo con los mundo que no habían sido infectados y así frenar el poder de su creación. Creación comenzó a crear fuerzas para contrarrestar a las fuerzas destructivas, pero no tuvo éxito y todo lo que creaba sucumbía ante estas, otorgándoles mas poder._

_Las fuerzas destructivas infectaron a la misma Creación, y Destrucción desesperado se fusiono en parte con ella._

_Pero este hecho ayudo a Creación, comprendió a las fuerzas destructivas, y de lo muy profundo de su ser, creo a sus propias fuerzas. El Amor, la Paz, el Orden y la Luz. Estas fuerzas se enfrentaron a las destructivas. Y los dos descubrieron algo, el equilibrio. _

_Vieron como ambas creaciones no se destruían, al revés, coexistían, a veces chocaban, a veces se fusionaban, pero nunca se destruían._

_Tanto Creación como Destrucción quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había sucedido. Entonces los dos tomaron las fuerzas y las metieron en la parte donde se habían fusionado. De eso apareció una semilla._

_La plantaron y creció, las raíces los envolvieron y el tallo se dividió en cinco. tan pronto creció, los tallos se convirtieron en arboles. Y ambos vieron que las ramas de estos arboles eran mundos, como los que Creación hacia. Y también vieron que en algunas ramas, los mundos se destruían, como lo hacia Destrucción._

_No tardaron y mandaron un mensaje a los mundos que nacieron. pronto hubo una respuesta. _

_De cada uno de los arboles salieron 5 seres, diferentes entre cada uno de ellos. Lo único que los hacia iguales era que habían recibido el mensaje y sabían lo que significaba. Ellos se convirtieron en los primeros guardianes, juraron proteger los mundos que se habían creado y el equilibrio de todos estos._

_La Creación y Destrucción se fusionaron totalmente y junto con las fuerzas que crearon, se esparcieron por todos los mundos, empezando a ejercer una energía que formo un ciclo continuo en todos los mundos, comenzando el equilibrio en todo._

_Todos los mundos tienen igual cantidad de fuerzas. Estas se verían representadas por un regente. _

_Todos los regentes de la fuerza siempre chocarían con su contraparte, Luz con Oscuridad, Orden con Caos, Paz con Ira, Odio con Amor. Todo esto parecería malo, pero no es así. Pues unos no existirían sin los otros._

_Los guardianes pronto vieron que algunos mundos se llenaban solo con un tipo de fuerza, lo que empezó a afectar al ciclo en el multiverso, entonces iniciaron su propósito. Influenciaron y crearon mundo donde solo había una fuerza de oposición. Entonces todo el ciclo se restableció._

_Y aunque habían logrado un acierto, se dieron cuenta que su intervención directa dejo muy graves consecuencias. Algunos mundos se empezaron a repetir y a duplicar. El ciclo otra vez estaba amenazado._

_La solución en esta ocasión fue simple. al igual que ellos en el pasado, eligieron y llamaron a seres de todas los universos. Los llamaron agentes, los dotaron con las fuerzas creadoras y destructivas. Los agentes tenían que ir al mundo en desequilibrio y arreglarlo. Es así como comenzó la existencia de los agentes del equilibrio._

* * *

><p>- y así es como comenzó todo... y ya conocerán el resto de la historia - termino Marcus, y con un bostezo,<p>

- ¿eso es todo?, no hubo explosiones, batallas épicas... - decía decepcionado Hope,

- Hope tiene razón, y todos los dioses y entes que no han costado vencer, ¿de donde salieron? - le dijo también consternada Sunday,

- esa respuesta es simple... en cada un de los mundos hay dioses, pero algunos no conocen las otras realidades, pueden llegar a conocer a los guardianes y por ende el sistema del equilibrio. Pero el origen de todo es tal como se los dije... - les contesto y miro al cielo - tanto Creación como Destrucción están ahora en todo lo que nos rodea e incluso dentro de nosotros -

- ¿y que hay de lo del destino?, esa no es una de las fuerzas que desequilibran todo- le pregunto Hope retadoramente,

- ya te lo explique Hope. Eso no es una fuerza primordial. no se como o cuando apareció, pero lo que si sabemos es que el destino es algo que no rige el ciclo del todo, pero que rija sobre las vidas en los mundos. Además de los que se hacen llamar sus agentes, de locos como Bob y sus planes, son algo que tenemos que mantener a raya - le contesto Marcus algo molesto. Su mano dejo de brillar y el fuego regreso a la normalidad,

Todos rodaron los ojos ante el enojo del joven, pues sabían que siempre se enojaba cuando se tocaba el tema del destino. aunque en parte tenia razón, todos ellos tendrían destinos trágicos de haber elegido quedarse en sus mundos.

- me pregunto que estará haciendo mi madre - dijo Sunday mirando el cielo estrellado.

- de seguro estará caminando por Ponyville dando la mejor sonrisa para dar ánimos en restaurar el pueblo... ya sabes, lo que siempre hace - le contesto Hope,

- y tu de seguro estarías disfrutando tu titulo de héroe por acabar con una guerra - le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona,

- si van a comenzar a pelear, mejor háganlo en silencio - los interrumpió Marcus, un gesto y una mirada fueron suficientes para que se dieran cuenta que Myth y Hopp tenían semblantes de tristeza. Algo que hizo que los dos sintieran culpa.

- hey... perdón por si les recordamos algo malo, l-lo diento chicos - se disculpo Hope apenado por lo sucedido,

- no te preocupes Hope... me alegra estar con ustedes, me dan tanta felicidad los momentos y aventuras que la pasamos juntos, que esos recuerdos ya no son tal dolorosos - le dijo Myth con una sonrisa,

- Myth tiene razón - dijo Hopp y abrazo a Marcus, - sin ustedes no podría haber tenido otra suerte - y con una sonrisa no se despegaba de Marcus, el solo lo miraba alegremente y con el brazo libre lo cobijo.

Quien de los tres les podía negar el momento, pues la suerte de ellos no fue muy buena. Myth fue abandonada a su suerte e iba ser sacrificada, y Hopp siempre fue perseguido por su don.

- bien, es hora de dormir... mañana tenemos que enfocarnos en el plan y acabar con este trabajo rápidamente... ya me estoy hartando de este frio - dijo acostándose cerca de la fogata.

- esta vez dices algo sensato - le contesto Sunday, - Ven Hopp, deja te cobijo bien para que no pesques un resfriado - termino mientras se abrigaba con el muchacho azulado,

- yo montare guardia... ya ven con eso de beber tanto café con Charlinne... - dijo Hope, levantándose y camino unos cuantos pasos viendo hacia el bosque oscuro.

- buenas noch... - no pudo terminar de hablar Myth cuando cayo vencida por el sueño.

solo se escucho una risilla de todos,

- buenas noches equipo - dijo Marcus en voz baja, mientras volteo al cielo y vio la luna-

" regresare..." pensó, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, "yo siempre cumplo una pinky-promesa".

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer este fic.<strong>

**Pronto sacare las historias de los Oc's que participaran en este fic. **


End file.
